


Wanting to Defy Gravity

by lafemmestars



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: One-Shot, References Defying Gravity lightly from Wicked, yellow ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: "I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."





	Wanting to Defy Gravity

"I want to leave this place," her voice as quiet as the wind whispering as a hot breeze still impacted her deeply. Sweat rolled down her forehead and washed away foundation. When a response wasn't given she had taken the liberty to mutter again, "I don't care that we have a few days left, I'm sick of it." Their interests weren't aligned, and she knew it. Her hand slowly fell over hers, closed her fingers over it. Trees over them relentlessly outstretched their arms full of shade, but light always peeked through. Unnerving now, they drew themselves closer to the tree, sheltering themselves from the hot rays.

One girl shook her head and stared at the grass, littered with white gossamer pieces. She blew at one, letting the breeze carry the damned feathers away, closer to the breathing figure they sat before. Her eyes couldn't move until she let herself stare longer. "I would feel bad."

"We should. Already." The other said, studying her chopped midnight nails. Her head tilted back, gaze piercing through gatherings of leaves to meet the horrid light from the sun. It screwed with her eyes by clouding her eyes with a hazy film. 

"Neptune, you shouldn't do that." Jupiter mumbled thoughtless with her eyes still on the figure. Neptune lowered her head and directed herself to Jupiter, then followed her eyes. "You shouldn't stare."

She looked down to her palm, pale skin smudged with dirt. A little immaculate feather had stuck to her hand. One she didn’t have the heart to pull off, just yet. It matched the many surrounding the figure in a ritual-esque form. One to rid her of the enlightened awakening she had gained. They had shed from the body, extinguished. Extinguished because of them. Extinguished out of compassion to keep this hidden, though they would surely know. To stare at those feathers made a lump rise in their throats. Was it really compassion? Yes. To repress to keep safe? Yes. 

Did it make it right to do that?

Neptune cleared her throat, distant. Her head was turned to the lake and sweat continuously made her wrinkled shirt stick to her skin. Jupiter watched her with a caring smile and steadily began fanning herself. Her voice came out hoarse and lingered in phrases, “Was it actually supposed to be us? Was there a good reason for it to be Venus?” The figure stirred, surprising them both with silence. 

She rose from her shocked slumber with her back to them. Little trembles rocked her body, pale blonde hair a fluffy mess. They held their breath, watched her stretch thoughtful with each arm. She made a flapping motion with one, the last of the feathers falling to the ground, then did the same hypnotic motion with the other. It was like watching the first delicate snow of a brutal winter. 

She knew their solemn, devastated eyes were on her. It was almost a sixth sense now. One more graceful stretch, a pure yawn, letting her body settle back into itself and familiarize itself. Her arms came down in a wave and she threw her gaze over her shoulder. Intense blue eyes roamed over them and made them shiver. She turned to them fully and tilted her head, hair falling over her eyes. 

“What happened?” 

Jupiter’s eyes broke from her, reaching the tree’s top instead. She began to hurriedly explain, “You were on the tree, we were too, then you climbed down and curled up.” Her eyes met Venus’s again, trying to maintain eye contact. Jupiter lowered her head and frowned. “No, before? I transformed, it felt….”

Scary?

Strange?

It hurt?

“It felt right. I felt right,” Her voice distant, but eerie. “I want that.” Neptune looked to her with a pitying gaze, then nods. She looked behind her to the forest. 

“It's better this way.” Regrettably. 

Venus stood with the veil of thin feathers and vapor leaving her body and falling. Her arms crossed over herself while she surveyed the forest surrounding the small clearing. She found herself staring at them again, then closed her eyes. “I hope you're happy.” Her wispy voice made goosebumps rise over Jupiter's arms. Neptune looked away and squeezed her hand, reassuring her, or herself. 

“Don't take it personal.”

“Something is not the same.” Tears formed in her eyes like the light blue foam bubbling from Neptune’s radio. Her eyes gleamed with anguish as she looked to the sun. She sank lightly to the grass and sniffled lowly. Her cheeks flushed and she looked to them, begging them for an answer that was evident. Jupiter stood from her spot, then looked to Neptune. Acquiescing, she followed. They both walked to Venus, Neptune to her right, Jupiter to her left. They both awkwardly wrapped their arms around her and looked to the side. Sirens screeched at the them, louder and louder. 

“We've known-” Neptune began, hushed by hiccuping sobs that spilled her emotions over.

Maybe, instead of watching her cry heavy tears there could have been better ways to go through this. There had to be a way to this.

But it wouldn't be their’s then, they made their choices and chose the consequences.

In the dying heat, she pulled away from them. Suffocating heat had drifted away slowly and left her standing by herself. The phantom of her form still left them begging for the breeze to pick up. Jupiter wiped at the sweat forming on her forehead and stood too. “We didn't want to hurt you Venus. But if the camp had done it themselves-”

“I was defying gravity,” she whispered, looking to see the feathers on the ground surrounding her. They steamed under the lights’ peak through the leaves and branches overhead. “I was myself.” Her eyes still watered. She brushed past them, following a dirt path back to camp. Back to where they would have to explain everything, then afterwards? Forget the summer romance that was short-lived.

Neptune took Jupiter’s hand again and stared ahead. They could finally hear birds chirp again as the watched Venus trudge ahead of them. Then, Neptune picked them both off the ground and lead her quietly down the same trail. As they passed through an endless spread of trees, Jupiter turned to her and smiled slowly. “Uh, don't forget to get my phone number before we leave.” Neptune’s other hand tightened around her phone, ready to get it. The screen came up as pitch, and Neptune sighed. “Duh, as if I'd leave camp without your number.”

They'd leave camp with a haunting memory of guilt still.


End file.
